Sonic and the Resurgence of Chaos
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: The final chapter in the Sonic Chaos Trilogy. It took two years, but we're finally back with the biggest what-if to shake the planet. Join Tails, Knuckles, and a few friends along the way as they struggle to regain what has been lost due to an ancient evil.


**Sonic and the Resurgence of Chaos**

Sonic looked at his absolute life. "I'm marveling!" cried the blue hedgehog of fast speeds and righteous deeds.

Knuckles was there in the room. He sat beside Sonic and a chrome toaster oven. He stuck one hand into the device and clenched his fist to feel the incoming release of sweat particles. Knuckles's hand had now just gained a salty specification that no other individual could elaborate on or else they would face fearsome consequences.

Tails looked at Sonic from across the room. He had eyeing eyes of dissatisfaction. First of all, Sonic had not employed his abs fully. This was a colossal no-no.

Sonic took two slabs of bacon and engraved his father's name into the leftmost unit. "I can read and write, friends…" said Sonic with dutiful spirit.

Tails scoffed at the ideology and took out a ray gun. He blasted Knuckles with plasma and the toaster oven melded to his fist, causing a metamorphosis that spanned the millennia. It was like triumph over truth.

"Why'd you do that, Tails?" asked Knuckles with a concerned red look.

"I did it…" said Tails.

Sonic gasped and took off his shoes and donated them to the young Eggmans in the field.

The wholesome deity of the skies, Rodney, gave Sonic a pat on the head. His service was a sacred one and gave life to many a turkey.

"Best friends…" grumbled Tails as he took of eleven Chaos Emeralds and returned them into Sonic's front ear. The ear gained hearing and the hearing gained tribulation.

Knuckles gasped at the sight of Sonic's ear and pounced atop Tails. "Tails, I will protect you for you know not of what you had just accomplished!"

"A horror?" asked Tails with unknown eyes.

"Yes, a horror! Sonic is now going to become a vile terror indeed!"

Tails eyed the impressive dangers that lurked in the confines of crystalised chaos. The Emeralds bathed Sonic in a glowing light, brightly shining like the solar sun.

Tails remembered his earache and how he just bestowed a horrible fate upon his blue amigo.

"Amigo, do not turn to darkness!" warned Tails to Sonic as Sonic's spice was getting amped up to numero once.

"You are not my dad!" roared Sonic as he grew vicious spines that accentuated his damage. He had scars running along his body made of flames and anger. The hatred coursed through his being like a bean.

"Sonic, has become the terrible form of evil: Darkness Chaotic Verge Sonic!" announced Knuckles through his megaphone and BLT.

"Sacred doom, yes!" recited Sonic from his jellyfishing handbook. He could feel the betrayal against Mr. Eugene Krabs like the battered tonsils of a fluid seagull.

"Can this evil delight be quenched?" asked Tails in concern.

"Nay, bae," said Knuckles. He blasted the wall with Tails's gun because real G's do the real G things. He and Tails hopped out the window and prayed for hope.

Sonic went mad and began pulverising the towns like Station Square and Station Circle and Station Oval.

Knuckles and Tails were hidden in a cardboard box with Solid Snake and his Grandmother Righteous Julie.

"Dunky Chunky Monkey!" roared Knuckles as he took a very oven-y fist to the wall and shattered the stud and caused damage like maniacal tendencies.

"Knuckles, stow your tendencies!" called Snake from across the manor of cardboard.

"Knuckles has serious anger issues and he is feeling the regret of our dealings to Sonic's soul," said Tails. "We tampered with fate and now we are reaping the negative aspects of such lethargy and negligence.

"I cannot believe in things!" roared Knuckles again as he used more deathly blows to reduce infrastructure like that one episode when he met the legendary Hawk.

"Knuckles, it's you!" cried Hawk as he removed the box and spied into the secret society.

"Bro, I can see you are holding up well!" cheered Knuckles's cheery smile. He handshook Hawk and then gave him a single money. Hawk spent it on chocolate lattes.

"Ahoy, Hawk," said Tails and Snake. Righteous Julie made homemade cookies and everybody ate their fill.

"But what are we now?" asked Hawk.

"We are Bradleys, sworn protector teams of life and justice!" said Tails proudly with his own face talking with speech and speaking mannerisms. It was kind of like corn flakes…

"Corn flakes, you say?" said Knuckles with a thinking chin again. "I have eaten, but I thirst for justice!"

"I as well!" said Tails. "We need to locate a destroy Sonic's bad deals with our Brad Deals!" He took a look at his dual booty and thought about rotors and helicopter manufacturers.

"Yes, but Sonic is very unstoppable," said Hawk. He took out his CELLULAR DEVICE and elaborated on the subject. "See this video I have pulled up?" He showed them the link to the past.

Knuckles and Tails watched the sick vid and gasped at the horrors of Sonic's lethal laser vision and ugly shoeless feet. His socks were marring from the oil that the broken cars exuded. He was getting blackened socks and everyone knew that Wraith hated those.

Everyone loved Wraith.

Nobody loved Shamrock.

You should get Sonic Mania.

"Sonic Mania!" cried Tails. He looked up the statistics of that game on the main menu. Shadow the Hedgehog said he wasn't interested.

"Arr," Knuckles pirated. He took out his peg leg and eye patch and donned their glory. "Now we will destroy Sonic for he be the scurviest of dogs!"

"Aye-aye, Cap'n!" said Snake and Julie and they broke out the bulletproof jeep and drove off to Camelot, requesting swords and shields from Mr. Arthur, King of Coolness.

Hawk scratched his haired head. "I can see the livelihood slip away from the plains. Should we restore apple trees to them?"

"Yes, sow," said Tails as he reacted to puzzles.

"OKAY!" said Hawk as he spread his meaty biceps and flew away. He was like an eagle, only human and having apple seed knowledge.

"While Hawk is sowing and the MGS fellows are jeeping, we should resort to causing Sonic to cease his horrible self!" said Knuckles.

"I agree, but I have to have codenames for our cool spy mission!" said Tails.

"Tails, you speak like a rotten child," Knuckles said as he punched Tails into oblivion (not the game, the neat noun. This is the correct usage of this word).

"Can I get a sleep?" asked a voice from the corner. Everyone turned and Knuckles and Tails drew their cutlasses for immediate pirate lore.

Out from the rocky outcropping stepped the main man with a plan. It was not Mr. Jose. It was not even Marty McFly. Nor was it Bob the Tomato. No…

It was…

Silver the Hedgehog.

"Holy pure news! It is Silver!" said Tails with exclaiming marks of exclamations. Certain decibels were attained due to the outcry of Tails's vocal chord and lung exhalation.

"Totally, dude," said Silver with a mighty flex of his hot, dreamy, delicious abs that were cooler than most chickens.

"Ahoy, mate," said the red echidna as he took a keen look at Silver's boots and compared them to his own scurvy peg leg.

"When do we get the pigeon back?" asked Tails as he pointed his gun at Silver.

"Do not fire, I aid only three people a year!" said Silver with his eyes in the position of warrior traits.

"Great Scott!" said Knuckles as he took his oven mitt and traced a turkey into the paper. He got very perfect at his trade and then posted it on the refrigerator for all the world to see and despise. They despised it because no one was as good an artist as Knuckles himself.

"We must find Sonic," said Tails with authority in his twin cheeses.

Silver stroked his bearded chin and explained how the only way to revamp the franchise was through the TARDIS (that stands for "Totally A Real Dude In Scooby).

Knuckles liked where this was heading. He removed his head and placed it in the TARDIS. "I removed it because I have a reason unknown to you two." Everyone agreed and also entered into the TARDIS.

The TARDIS warped Tails, Silver, and Knuckles's noggin to a fire world where Sonic had destroyed buildings, shops, shoppes, malls, marts, Mickey D's, and my house.

"I can't believe what I'm witnessing!" said Tails. His bottom was twice.

"I can believe because I've seen some serious toad in my lifetime," said Silver as he broke a hangnail and died.

"Silver is wholly dead!" cried Knuckles's head. His whole body arrived on a pirate ship and rejoined himself. Knuckles was restored, but the loss of Silver was a crying shame. Tails buried him in the ship's attic and named the attic "Fillmore" after Millard.

"Good gravy!" announced Sonic as he displayed his evil might. He shot bad, bad lasers out from his mad, mad eyes. He scorched his eyebrows with the overflow of vile behaviour.

"Sonic, CEASE!" said Knuckles quietly and thinking about grapes.

Tails thought about lightning because it scared him. Sonic was like lightning; ergo, Sonic was a frightening object. This was logic that only scientists could think of, and Tails was a good scientist.

"Good science, Tails," cackled Sonic's evil throat. He went forward and delivered a harsh blow on Knuckles's nose. Knuckles's nose bled and had to be wrapped up with a studious bandage.

"This is so brand new that it makes my teeth itch!" growled Tails. He took out a Donkey Kong barrel and threw it into Sonic's face. Sonic shot his lasers and destroyed the projectile (like when Ness uses his down B because he is better and cooler than Lucas. He has a hat).

"You have proven your danger!" said Tails.

"Aye, he has," said Knuckles.

Sonic jumped into his Chevy and chased Tails and Knuckles until it was Christmas. Sonic then defeated Santa in hand-to-hand (the basis of all combat).

Sonic took Santa's presents and ate all of them. He crunched all of the Nintendo Wiis and Switches in between his teeth like a rabid mongoose. He sat on the PS4's because it was his turn to sit on the Xbox.

Tails took out his controllers and controlled the game consoles with science. They wrapped their wires onto Sonic's nose and removed his nose.

"Why did you do that?" growled Sonic, now shoeless and noseless like a shoeless and noseless Charlie Brown.

Tails inserted a Gears of War 64 disc into the PS4 and cocked his eyebrow to the heavens. "Sonic, do you believe in rump judgment?"

"Yes."

"Well, stop because it is stupid and unwanted."

"Okay. I will."

And so, Tails took a really cool punch and delivered it into Sonic's skull. Sonic's brain popped out and tried to run away to Florida.

"OH SOMETIMES!" screamed Tails and he transformed Knuckles's pirate ship into a wooden plane. It was complete with a bobble head of Jim Carrey.

"Can I ride shotgun?" asked Knuckles.

"Yes, you may," said Tails and he put Knuckles in the back seat. He then turned the keys and made the revving up like the revvies of Yusei stinkin' Football.

Meanwhile, Sonic's brain was sipping on a chili dog-flavoured pina colada. It was thinking about violent subjects like taking toothpicks and breaking them into two toothpicks without proper recognition of essential B12 vitamins and minerals.

"What a bad person," said a hula-dancing butler named Edward Tanaka. He took out his secret bazooka from behind his glasses and fired a shot at the horrid example of chaos.

Sonic's brain dodged and then used the infernal winds of Florida to break the glasses, rendering Tanaka blind.

"You cannot see, eh?" asked Sonic's evil brain.

"Yes, I cannot see without my good butler glasses," replied Tanaka with urgent thoughts about life and the response on his twitter.

Fans were gonna be really mad to see that Mr. Tanaka, Sega butler extraordinaire was going to be unable to see the newly announced Fortnite skin.

It wasn't until October, that Tails and Knuckles finally arrived, mostly due to air traffic and shoulder pain.

Knuckles took of his nose and thought. "Yes," he said.

Tanaka looked up and saw nothing because he was blind. "I can't see, but I hear the noise of Tails's life of twiceness!" he announced.

Sonic's brain spat out the pina colada in severe disbelief. He then saw the approaching wooden plane and gasped seven times.

Then, seven times later, Tails got out of the plane when he removed his seatbelt! He ran up to Sonic's brain and kicked it!

"KICK!" said Tails's foot.

Knuckles kicked with his hand, but it sounded like "MICROWAVE OVEN!"

Sonic's brain was serverely pained, but then his body arrived via the Monkey Man comic strip. The body replenished its head with the kicked brain and became a bad dude again.

"Blimey!" cried Knuckles. "Look and see, Tails and Tanaka!"

"I can see!" said Tails.

"I cannot," said Tanaka, but he had ears, so he could hear. He was like Daredevil, only butlery and his abs were more defined.

"Yes, I see it too," said Knuckles. "Darkness Chaotic Verge Sonic is using a deadly power!"

"That's correct," said Sonic as he shot the biggest laser of all time and destroyed every single Florida thing in a fifteen second radius.

"Ow! That radius, tho!" assumed Tails. His ulna started to ache from the plane ride.

Knuckles's ulna hurt too, but not as much as his femur and his lemur.

"Zaboomafoo!" roared Tanaka as he ate a whole entire bowl of pineapple pudding.

"Did you see that?" Tails asked to Knuckles.

"I am a military genius!" replied Knuckles. He took his cutlass out and dueled harshly with Sonic and his evil powers. "CEASE, SONIC! CEASE!"

"I'll never cease! You killed my father!" cried Sonic with the tears of every sympathetic villain ever. He was so sad that Tadashi died.

"Tadashi is still alive…" murmured Tails as he took out his sheet of calculations and scienced the toad out of the situation. Sonic's whole life got more famous after that revelation.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" announced Snake as he and Righteous Julie finally arrived with Hawk.

"You must have taken the scenic route," quipped Knuckles with anxiety and the name of toast in his mind.

This was a perpetual L for Sonic. He was now standing before totally righteous people with the knowledge of duty, authority, and oatmeal raisin delight. Sonic conceded his toes, but not his magic wand. He shot a laser at Hawk and Hawk fell and died.

Knuckles came to his friend's side and wept tears onto his beautiful face. "Hawky boy, no!"

"Yes, lad…" Hawk coughed in sad woe. "I believe my time has come…"

Snake said a sad thing and so did Julie. Tails played a sad song on his accordion and then they kicked Sonic's tush to Mars and back.

"I still have another devilish trick up my sleeve…" said Sonic with another devilish trick up his sleeve.

"You do not possess sleeves, so can it," said Knuckles, hating Sonic's foul attitude towards fowls like Hawk.

"I can be as bad as I want!" said Sonic evilly. He lashed his tongue out and brought a lot of demise upon buildings locally owned by puppy communities.

"No!" roared Snake. "Not the brilliant puppies!" He wept and thought about Big Boss and Otacon's epic nerdness.

"We have done not enough," said Tails.

Alas, the day was lost.

Sometimes heroes fail, and that is just not a good thing at all…

**THE END**

… … … … …

**A/N: **Finally… after two whole years, I've finally come around to finishing this story. I hope you're happy William Mayes, I wrote this for you. So at first, I didn't want this story to end with such a dark resolution, but I think this is for the best. It's just weird to see this brilliant trilogy of mine end like this. I'm kind of sad, not just for Knuckles and Tails, but for my love for this series in general. Maybe someday we'll revisit this George Lucas style. Who knows?


End file.
